


Triumph Between Family Tree

by OhHamilton



Series: Triumph Between [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHamilton/pseuds/OhHamilton
Summary: This is just the family tree, including pairings, for the story. Please beware that all mateships are included, even the currently unrevealed ones.So you know, spoiler alert?





	Triumph Between Family Tree

The Alexeev family is in bold with the parents starting on the right moving through the generations down to the left.

Weasleys are all italicised, feel free to comment if you have any questions!!

A shout out to CrimsonRhage for requesting this :)

I have tried to group the families and the mateships together for ease of reference.

 

.

| 

.

| 

**Mikhail Alexeev**

| 

Dämonfeuer

| 

.  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
.

| 

.

| 

Alistair

| 

Vampire

| 

.  
  
.

| 

.

| 

Braiden Alexeev nee Halloway

| 

Wizard

| 

**Marcellus**

| 

Vampire  
  
.

| 

.

| 

_Ron Weasley_

| 

Siren (sub)

| 

**Vasily**

| 

Dämonfeuer (sub)  
  
 

**Anastasia Alexeev**

| 

 

(Child of Sophia and Arthur) 

| 

 

**Sophia Alexeev**

| 

 

Dämonfeuer

| 

**Nikolaus**

 

| 

Dämonfeuer

   
  
.

| 

.

| 

Arthur

| 

Water Nymph

| 

.  
  
.

| 

.

| 

 

**Dmitry Alexeev**

| 

 

Vampire

| 

.  
  
.

| 

.

| 

**Nikita Alexeev**

| 

Bastet (Dom)

| 

.  
  
.

| 

.

| 

Cayce

| 

Seer

| 

.  
  
.

| 

.

| 

_Ginny Weasley_

| 

Siren (sub)

| 

.  
  
 

**Dominick Black**

| 

 

Dämonfeuer

| 

 

**Roman Alexeev**

| 

 

Dämonfeuer

| 

.  
  
Lucius Malfoy

| 

Kitsune

| 

Remington Nott

| 

Dämonfeuer (sub)

| 

   
  
Severus Snape

| 

Mermaid

| 

Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black

| 

Damonfeuer (sub)

| 

   
  
Draco Malfoy

 

| 

Kitsune

 

| 

 

Andromeda Black

| 

.

| 

.  
  
.

| 

.

| 

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black

| 

(Adopted)

| 

.  
  
.

| 

.

| 

.

| 

.

| 

.  
  
Remus Lupin

| 

Werewolf

| 

_Fred Weasley_

| 

Siren (sub)

| 

.  
  
Hermione Granger

| 

Excandesco

| 

_George Weasley_

| 

Siren (sub)

| 

.  
  
.

| 

.

| 

Phobos Selinofoto

| 

Quijada Vil

| 

.  
  
_Bill Weasley_

| 

Werewolf

| 

Deimos Selinofoto

| 

Quijada Vil

| 

.  
  
Fleur Delacour

| 

Veela

| 

Theodore Nott

| 

Dämonfeuer

| 

.  
  
.

| 

.

| 

.

| 

.

| 

.  
  
_Molly Weasley_

| 

Siren (sub)

| 

Blaise Zabini

| 

Vampire

| 

.  
  
_Arthur Weasley_

| 

Wizard

| 

Neville Longbottom

| 

Nyad

| 

.  
  
.

| 

.

| 

Luna Lovegood

| 

Seer

| 

.


End file.
